Taruhan
by Ichiro Vava
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata melakukan sebuah taruhan. Seperti apa jadinya?/fic sederhana untuk ulang tahun Hinata/happy reading..


**TARUHAN**

.

Disclaimer: Naruto by Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, oneshoot, dll

.

Hope you like it..

Happy Reading!

 _._

 _Special fic for Hinata's Birthday..._

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di musim semi. Di mana bunga-bunga Sakura dengan riang saling berguguran memenuhi setaip jengkal jalanan dengan warna merah muda. Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan dalam hidupku. Karena ini adalah saat dimana aku akan berada di tingkatan sekolah yang baru, yaitu **Konoha High School**! Setelah mengikuti rangkaian MOS yang menyebalkan, sekaligus membuat kepala pusing karena disuruh membawa beberapa alat yang aneh-aneh. Dan pada akhirnya semuanya sudah berakhir! _Yatta_!

Disinilah aku, berada dalan sebuah ruang kelas yang entah berapa ukurannya, aku sendiri juga belum tahu. Aku lebih memilih duduk di bangku tengah, tidak paling depan tapi juga tidak paling belakang. Tapi di tengah-tengah. Kebetulan teman sebangkuku adalah seorang perempuan, dan aku belum mengenalnya. Setelah beberapa menit saling terdiam, aku mencoba untuk berkenalan dengannya.

"Hai!" sapaku padanya.

"Hai juga!" jawabnya.

"Emm.. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi.

"Oh, tentu saja. Lagipula kan kita sekarang sudah berteman. Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Lalu namamu ?" ucap gadis berambut pink itu sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku balas tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal Sakura- _san_." ucapku kemudian. Setelahnya, kami terus mengobrol tentang keseharian kami dirumah, beberapa kegiatan sekolah di SMP kami dulu, hingga hal-hal yang kurang penting untuk kami bicarakan. Ternyata Sakura orangnya cukup ramah, humoris, dan blak-blakan. Hal itu membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa karena beberapa candaan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Kegiatan kami terhenti setelah ada satu guru yang masuk ke dalam kelas,dan kurasa itu adalah guru pengajar mata pelajaran hari ini. Kami pun langsung diam dan memperhatikan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh guru tersebut.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Beberapa dari teman-teman sekelasku langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas. Sementara guru yang mengajar kami tadi sudah keluar dari kelas sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Aku dan Sakura masih duduk di dalam kelas. Lalu tak lama kemudian, aku melihat Sakura berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki.

"Ayo ke kantin, Hinata! Aku lapar nih." ajak Sakura padaku sambil menunjuk perutnya yang katanya lapar.

Aku menggeleng pelan pada Sakura yang masih berdiri di depanku, dan berkata,

"Mungkin lain kali saja, Sakura- _san_. Tadi pagi aku sudah sarapan di rumah. Dan kebetulan saat ini aku masih kenyang. Jadi, maaf ya."

Sebenarnya aku tidak tega menolak ajakannya,tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi ?

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ke kantin dulu ya. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau kutinggal di kelas?" ucapnya sedikit khawatir.

"Tak masalah." jawabku singkat.

Kulihat Sakura berjalan menuju ke arah pintu dan sesaat kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu. Aku menghela nafas, sebenarnya bosan juga kalau berada di kelas sendirian. Lalu aku ingat sekolah ini memiliki perpustakaan yang menyimpan banyak novel-novel yang menarik. Mengingat diriku yang suka membaca buku, lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan daripada harus melamun sendirian di dalam kelas.

.

.

.

Akhirnya aku sampai pada sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar bertuliskan "PERPUSTAKAAN". Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, aku langsung mencopot sepatuku dan segera masuk ke dalam perpustakaan. Di dalam sana, aku menelusuri beberapa rak buku yang berisi kumpulan novel. Setelah beberapa menit memilah-milah buku, aku pun mengambil salah satu novel remaja yang tak terlalu tebal. Setelah itu aku duduk di deretan bangku kosong yang berada di dekat rak buku tersebut. Aku pun membuka buku itu, dan mulai membaca isinya.

"Hei, boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya seseorang. Dan kurasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untukku. Mengingat hanya aku sendiri yang berada di deretan bangku ini. Aku pun mendongak untuk melihat orang tersebut. Dia seorang laki-laki. Rambutnya bewarna kuning durian, kulitnya bewarna kecoklatan, dan sepertinya satu angkatan denganku. Tapi dia bukan teman sekelasku.

"Silahkan." ucapku singkat, dan kembali menatap buku bacaanku.

"Terima kasih." dia pun menggeser kursi untuk didukinya.

"Kau anak kelas 10 ya?" tanya anak laki-laki itu.

"Iya." ucapku tanpa melihatnya.

"Aku juga anak kelas 10."

Rupanya dugaanku benar.

"Oh ya.. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Boleh ku tahu siapa namamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hyuuga Hinata." ucapku singkat. Dan yang kudengar dari mulutnya, dia hanya ber-oh ria.

"Kau suka membaca novel _romance_ seperti itu?" tanyanya lagi, sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya ke atas. Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanyaku dengan nada kurang suka. Aku melirik sebuah buku yang tengah digenggamnya. Sebuah novel misteri yang lumayan tebal.

"Dan kau suka membaca novel misteri seperti itu ?" tanyaku sinis sambil menunjuk ke arah bukunya.

"Hahh.. Benar-benar membosankan." lanjutku kemudian. Dia pun balas melihatku dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Lagipula.." aku masih terus berbicara.

"Aku jarang melihat anak laki-laki yang suka meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. Apa lagi membaca novel setebal itu. Seingatku, mereka lebih suka membaca _manga_ , atau yang yah.. begitulah. Dan menurutku, kau sedikit aneh."

"Mungkin aku memang berbeda dengan anak laki-laki lain. Tapi asal kau tahu, inilah diriku yang sesungguhnya.." ucapnya sambi menuding wajahku dengan jari telunjuknya. Ada sedikit nada marah dalam ucapannya. Sedangkan aku hanya diam dan mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan aku bersekolah disini. Dan hampir setiap hari aku datang ke perpustakaan, meskipun terkadang aku ikut teman-temanku untuk makan di kantin sekolah. Dan hampir setiap hari itulah aku sering bertemu dengan si pirang, Naruto. Aku dan dia masih sama seperti tiga bulan lalu, sering beradu argumen hanya karena perbedaan pendapat mengenai jenis buku dan novel. Hingga pada suatu hari, sekolah mengadakan lomba menulis cerita pendek, dan Naruto mengajakku taruhan dalam lomba tersebut..

"Kau gila ya?! Mana mungkin lomba dijadikan ajang taruhan?" tanyaku masih tak percaya. Seperti biasa kami berada di dalam perpustakaan.

"Bilang saja kau takut bersaing denganku." ucapnya santai. Lama-lama aku geram juga menghadapi laki-laki seperti dia.

"Lagipula aku tidak meminta macam-macam. Hanya, nanti yang kalah harus memberi yang menang buku yang di sukai. Simpel kan?" sambungnya.

"tapi Naruto-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." ucapnya, memotong ucapanku. Aku hanya menghela nafas pasrah mendengar keputusan sepihaknya. Dan akhirnya, dengan hati setengah ikhlas, aku menyetujuinya.

"Ok. Aku terima tantanganmu." ucapku pelan. Dan dia tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan.

"Bagus. Baiklah, aku mau ke kelas dulu. Berjuanglah, Hinata- _chan_!" dia menepuk sebelah pundakku sebanyak dua kali, lalu melangkah pergi menuju ke kelasnya.

 _'Dasar!'_ umpatku dalam hati

Singkat cerita, aku berhasil menyelesaikan hasil cerpenku dalam waktu satu minggu. Setelah itu, aku menyerahkan hasil karanganku ke petugas perpustakaan sekolah. Waktu itu, aku tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Naruto, yang juga mengumpulkan hasil karyanya. Dia hanya melirikku sekilas, dan tersenyum simpul. Kemudian keluar dari perpustakaan tanpa sepatah kata yang keluar. Aku hanya heran melihat sikapnya. Tapi aku tak memusingkannya.

Aku harus menunggu pengumuman pemenang lomba cerpen sampai 2 minggu. Teman-temanku tahu kalau aku mengikuti lomba menulis cerpen, dan mereka juga ikut mendukungku.

2 minggu kemudian...

Setelah selesai upacara, guru yang menjadi petugas perpustakaan mengumumkan pemenang lomba menulis cerpen. Juara 1 dimenangkan oleh seseorang dari kelas 11, juara 2 dimenangkan kelas 12. Dan juara 3.. Hah, aku takut jika Naruto yang jadi juara ke 3. Masa aku kalah sama Naruto?

"Dan juara ke 3 dimenangkan oleh..."

 _'Ya Tuhan.. siapa saja asalkan bukan Naruto..'_ doaku dalam hati.

"Hyuuga Hinata dari kelas 10-B!" ucap guru petugas tersebut. Aku masih tak percaya kalau aku bisa jadi pemenang. Teman-teman sekelasku langsung bersorak kepadaku. Dan aku maju ke tengah lapangan untuk menerima selamat dan hadiah.

Dalam hati aku berfikir, bagaimana reaksi Naruto yang melihatku sebagai pemenang ya ? Ya, walaupun hanya sebagai juara ke 3, tapi tetap saja dia sudah kalah dariku.

Aku masih melakukan kegiatanku di sekolah seperti biasanya. Yaitu menghabiskan waktu istirahat di perpustakaan. Untuk masalah taruhan yang dibuat oleh Naruto, aku tak terlalu memperdulikannya. Aku tak ambil pusing jika ia lupa akan janjinya. Toh, aku ikut lomba itu karena terpaksa.

"Nih, selamat karena sudah mengalahkanku."

Aku tahu dari suaranya kalau itu adalah Naruto. Aku pun langsung menutup buku yang kubaca dan menatapnya. Dia tengah menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kecil berbentuk persegi kepadaku. Tak perlu bertanya apa isinya, karena aku sudah tahu jika itu adalah novel. Aku pun menerima bungkusan itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Kukira kau lupa akan janji yang kau buat sendiri itu." ucapku santai, dan dia terkekeh.

"Aku bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang suka ingkar janji. Kau harus ingat itu." katanya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Dan terima kasih atas barang taruhannya." aku kembali membuka buku yang sempat kututup tadi. Sedangkan Naruto sepertinya belum mau beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Apa hanya itu ? Apa kau tak mau bertanya tentang cerpen yang kubuat untuk perlombaan ?" tanyanya, kini ia duduk tepat di depanku.

"Apa itu penting? Memang cerita seperti apa yang kau buat?" tanyaku dengan nada tak ingin tahu.

"Aku membuat cerita tentang seorang gadis manis, tapi sayang ia punya sifat cuek setengah mati. Aa.. dia juga seorang kutu buku.." jawabnya. Aku tak tahu siapa yang dimaksud, dan aku juga tidak mau tahu siapa yang di maksud olehnya. Lalu kulihat dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arahku. Kemudian berbisik,

"Dan gadis itu adalah dirimu, Hyuuga Hinata.." setelah itu dia segera melesat pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan dan diriku yang masih terdiam seribu bahasa.

Aku membuka bungkusan tersebut. Di dalamnya ada sebuah novel _romance_ , seperti yang di janjikan. Dan.. Sebuah gantungan kunci? Apalagi bentuknya sama persis dengan si pemberi. Dengan kata lain, itu adalah replikanya Naruto! Apa maksudnya coba?!

Disana juga ada catatan kecil. Isinya,

 _'Selamat ya, aku harap kau senang dengan hadiah keduamu ini. Untuk gantungan kunci itu, anggap saja itu bonus dariku, sebagai hadiah dari pertemanan kita sesama kutu buku. Dan supaya kau bisa selalu mengingat wajahku yang manis dan keren ini. Hehehe..'_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto**_

Meski sedikit bingung dengan maksudnya, tapi aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum saat membaca tulisannya. Aku merasa senang saat itu. Entah apa yang membuatku seperti itu. Lagipula siapa yang peduli akan alasannya? Aku bahagia, itu sudah cukup.

" _Arigatou_..Naruto- _kun_.."

.

 **TAMAT**

.

Mind to review?

Terima kasih..


End file.
